Ain't Even Done With the Night---A Blue Bloods Story
by mom2jlg
Summary: Another episode in the love story of Jamie and Anna. A casual date turns into a very special night. The title comes from a John Mellencamp song, and I think it fits Jamie and Anna perfectly.


Ain't Even Done With The Night

Scene: The street outside Anna's apartment

Jamie quickly glanced in either direction as he crossed the street. He was about a block away from Anna's and he was running a few minutes late. He and Renzulli had gotten a call about half an hour before they were supposed to head in…and of course it had turned into something. It had kept him about an hour past the end of his tour. Renzulli had stayed to finish the paper work and let Jamie go. He'd rushed home to shower and change so he could pick Anna up.

They weren't planning anything fancy…just burgers at a neighborhood pub, but still…

Jamie approached the building just as Anna came out the front door. She must have been watching from the window. She just about skipped down the steps and into his arms. He felt all the tension drain from his body the moment she kissed him.

"I'm not that late, am I?"

"No…" she smiled shyly. "I just couldn't wait to see you."

He stepped back and held her at arms length. She was beautiful…her tight jeans hugged every curve and her silk blouse swayed in the gentle breeze. Her brown hair curled softly around her face and her eyes sparkled. Jamie felt his heart skip a beat.

"You're beautiful…did you know that?"

"You're sweet…did you know that?"

He casually threw his arm around her shoulders and they headed up the block toward the bar.

Scene: Inside the pub

They sat in a booth inside the pub. They'd finished their burgers and fries, and Jamie ordered another round of beers. Anna came around to the other side of the table and slid in beside Jamie. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. As he held her close, Jamie was thinking that his life was pretty close to perfect.

There was an old Wurlitzer jukebox in the corner and there were about a half dozen couples dancing around it. Jamie and Anna just sat…listening to the music and sipping their drinks. The song changed…and Anna looked up at Jamie.

"Dance with me?"

Jamie wasn't much of a dancer…that had been Danny's scene.

"No…I'm not really much for dancing."

"Please, Jamie? I love this song…"

He started to refuse again…but he looked into her eyes…and any resistance he had just crumbled. He set his beer down on the table.

"Okay…let's go…"

She slid out of the booth and Jamie followed her. She took his hand and led him over to the jukebox. She turned to face him and slid her arms up around his neck.

Jamie felt her fingers trace along his collarbone through his t-shirt…and he shivered.

Anna pressed close against him and he slid his hands up over her hips to her waist. They went just under her blouse and he caught a touch of bare skin. He felt the electricity between them…and he couldn't ignore the feelings stirring inside him.

He pulled Anna closer and his hand slid under her blouse again, around to the small of her back. Her hips pressed against him and she gently guided his body with hers. Slowly they swayed to the music.

Jamie's heart was pounding in his chest…and he leaned down to kiss her, softly at first, but then with greater and greater urgency. And Anna responded in kind.

He broke off the kiss first. He had to get his breath…he wanted her so badly in that moment that it actually hurt.

"Let's get out of here." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay…" she, too, was breathless with anticipation.

He took a deep breath to pull himself together and then took her hand. They stopped at their booth long enough for him to throw some cash on the table and to grab her sweater, and then they headed out the door.

They must have kissed a hundred times in the time it took them to walk the three blocks back to Anna's apartment. They were both breathing hard when they finally reached her door. She fumbled with the key for a moment as Jamie pressed up behind her.

As soon as they were behind closed doors he backed her against the door and kissed her deeply…all the while peeling off her sweater, and then unbuttoning her jeans. She unbuckled his belt and went to work on his jeans…

The clothes fell to the floor piece by piece…and Jamie scooped Anna into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He crossed the room to the bed and gently laid her down.

Scene: Anna's bedroom, the next morning

Jamie awoke in a tangle of sheets. Sunlight poured into the room… and as Jamie stirred himself awake he glanced down at Anna. She was still asleep all curled up next to him. He smiled to himself as he gently stroked her cheek. She was so beautiful…and for a moment he wished time would stand still.

Slowly Anna opened her eyes…and when she saw Jamie there beside her she smiled.

"'Morning, Beautiful…" and he kissed her.

"'Morning…"

He turned on his side and looked into her eyes…he smoothed her tangled hair back and just took in the sight of her. There was something vaguely different…but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Jamie?"

"What is it, Baby…"

"There's something I need to tell you…I should have told you earlier…last night…"

She looked away. Jamie was confused.

" Is something wrong?"

"No…but I just wanted you to know…last night…that was my first time."

"Seriously?"

He couldn't imagine someone having made it to twenty-seven without ever having…

"I wanted it to be special…with the right man. And it never felt right before."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything. I guess I just wanted you to know…"

They lay in silence…

What Anna had just revealed was mind-blowing…but as he held her in his arms, running his hands over every inch of her, just feeling the softness of her skin…Jamie realized that he had been given a precious, precious gift. That Anna had shared something with him that she'd never shared with another man.

"Anna?" he whispered as he turned to her.

"Hmmm?"

She had debated whether or not to say anything…but she'd never been anything but open and honest with him…and he made her feel safe…protected…and cherished. So she had known it would be all right.

"Thank-you."

Two little words. Nothing more had to be said…so he pulled her close…and kissed her 'Good Morning'.


End file.
